The Last Year of the Order
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Draco joined the Order, and so did a new girl. both are head over heels for the other but neiher know. but what happens when the Deatheaters break out of Azcoban? will love prevail over evil, or will it be curtains for this beatiful romance?taylor songfic
1. wake up!

"Ginny, Lexi, wake up or we'll b late for the train." Harry said trying to wake Ginny and a new member of the Order, Lexi Bonafontay. "Ginny, get up. I'll pour a cup of water on you!" Ginny shot up out of bed and fell out of bed. "Now to wake up Lexi." He walked over to her bed a shook her lightly. "Lexi it's time to wake up." She stayed silent and still as she dreamt on.  
"Use that spell Snape taught you to see what she's dreaming. That'll wake her up." Ginny walked to her closet to choose some nice clothes. And Harry did use the spell. He saw a beach, white sands, blue ocean, and a couple walking down the shore line. He saw who it was, a short blue haired girl holding a tall blondes hand.  
"Now I know what to do." Harry said with triumph. "Lexi, Draco's here, waiting for you down stairs." She just turned over and pulled the covers over her head.  
"Is Draco here?" Ginny asked, since he had joined the Order Draco had been at the Burrow as much as harry, maybe more.  
"No, he's here with me waiting for you lazy lumps to get ready for the train." Ron said as he and Draco walked into the room.  
"I can't get Lexi to wake up." Harry walked over to join Ron and Draco.  
"Let me try." Draco walked over to Lexis's bed and right when he sat on the edge a hand appeared from under the covers and pushed him across the room.  
"Don't. Try. To. Wake. Me. Up." An angry voice said as a half asleep Lexi pulled herself out from under the covers. "Next time I'll bite you." She said as she pushed the three boys out of the room.


	2. You belong with me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

The six young students walked onto the train and got their seats. Ginny, Lexi, Draco and Ron sat together.  
"Do you think me and harry could squeeze in with you, all the other are full." Hermione asked as harry appeared at her side.  
"Of course we can fit you in here." Ginny said warmly. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny and Hermione sat in between Draco and Lexi. Hermione grabbed the book that Lexi was reading.  
"Jane Eyre! You have read this a thousand times!"  
"A thousand and one!" Lexi pointed out. She turned a deep shade of red.  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"You guys want to play truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah." Everyone said in union.  
"I'll start." Lexi said all too eagerly as she put away her book.  
"I smell trouble." Hermione said as she cringed at Lexi playfully.  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," an evil smile crept up on to Lexi's face.  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

"I. dare. You. To." An ominess silence fell. "Kiss Ginny." Ginny turned the deepest red. Everybody's mouths fell open as Lexi smiled evilly. Harry and Ginny faced each other and harry closed the distance between them. They parted after five seconds.  
"Okay, my turn. Hermione, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to,"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Lexi spaced out from the world when she looked over and saw Draco smiling. She knew he would never like her, but she liked him. His soft blonde hair, his silver eyes that seemed to look into her soul, and his rare smile that she loved most of all.  
"Lexi!" Ginny yelled bringing her out of her trance like state. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare,"  
"I dare you to,"

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the old lady asked as she passed by with a trolley full of treats.  
"I'll have a chocolate frog." Draco and Lexi said at the same time. The old lady handed them their chocolate frogs and went on her way.  
"Anyways, I dare you to kiss Draco." Lexi's chocolate frog jumped out of the box and landed on Ginny's head. She started to freak and it jumped from head to head till it reached Lexi and jumped into its box. Everybody started laughing hysterically.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

"Lexi, I dare you to kiss Draco." Lexi looked genuinely shocked. Her eyes were the size of saucers. And her cheeks were the color of beets. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hermione moved out of the way. Lexi and Draco moved closer till their lips were inches apart. Lexi's heart beat faster and faster. Draco closed the space between them and pressed his lips on hers. Eight seconds passed and Draco lifted his lips from hers. Lexi hide her burning face behind the pages of her book.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

you belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me


	3. Our song

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song? And he says

"Lexi wake up." Draco lightly shook her awake.  
"Why didn't it work when I tried to wake her up!" harry complained.  
"Shut up harry." Lexi mumbled as she got up and stretched. They walked off the train and fallowed the group to the castle.

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

After the feast they walked to their dorms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lexi walked to the Gryffindor towers and Draco went to the Slytherin dungeons. When Lexi got into bed she placed two finger on her lips where Draco's had kissed her. She thought about how it felt having his lips on hers. Draco was doing the same thing. They both fell asleep and dreamed about each other.

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my loving' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

"Draco!" Lexi said quietly as she walked down the dark halls. "What are you doing here?!" she pulled him into a dark classroom.  
"I couldn't sleep. And you?"  
"I could sleep either."  
"About on the train,"  
"Draco that was a dare end of discussion."  
"I just wanted to do this." He crushed his lips onto hers. She fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

He stepped back and smiled.  
"I think we should get back to our dorms, be for we get detention." A sparkle lit Lexi's eyes. They parted ways and went to bed.  
"Lexi?" a sleepy Ginny said as she sat up in bed. "Is that you?"  
"No, you're asleep. Just lie back down and dream."  
"Okay,"  
The next morning everything was the same till Lexi walked down to hogsmead village with the rest of the class.  
"Fallow me." Draco whispered as he brushed by her.

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

She followed him to the shrinking shack and stumbled when she walked down the hill. He caught her and held her in his arms kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Does this mean you like me?" a smile spread across Draco's face.  
"Do you like me?"  
"I guess, I mean I'm snogging you, so yeah." They laughed for an hour, then the crunch of snow under feet came from close behind them. They ran behind a tree and saw Hermione and Ginny looking at the shrinking shack.

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

Lexi picked up a hand full of snow and pressed it tight into a ball, she aimed carefully and threw it full force at Ginny's head.  
"Ow! Who's there?" she called out. Suddenly a whole army of snowballs came flying from behind the tree. The sound of laughter came from the tree. The two girls crept behind the tree to see Lexi and Draco laughing their heads off.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked very smugly holding a snowball ready to fire at will.  
"Run!" Lexi yelled as she and Draco ran in the other direction towards hogsmead village.  
"Oh no you don't!" Ginny yelled as she threw a huge snowball at their heads.  
"Why are you guys here alone." Hermione asked when she stopped them.  
"Obviously to be alone."


	4. Tear drops on my guitar

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

"What were you guys doing out there anyways?" Ginny asked as they walked back to the castle.  
"We were, um, just, um,"  
"Snogging?"  
"NO!" Lexi stomped away and went up to the library and played back what had happened. She was snogging the Slytherin prince! She was in love with the Slytherin prince, and he was in love with her. _What is wrong with me_, she thought.

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

She started to read her favorite book when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the section she was in. as she came to the end of the book case she saw a flash of blonde hair and instantly relaxed. She came out into the open of the library study area and saw… nothing. There was no blonde haired person or person at all.

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

She walked back to where she was reading and opened her book again. She heard it again; she looked up to the empty book space in the book case and screamed, pair of grey dead eyes were looking back at her! She fell as she tried to get away, knock down a few books on the way.  
She ran to the Gryffindor common room and ran in so fast she tripped over her feet and landed on her face.

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

"Are you okay, Lexi?" a worried Harry asked as he came to help her up. She stumbled to her feet and started sputtering what happened.  
"What, you mean like a ghost like nearly headless nick? Why are you scared?"  
"It wasn't like the rest, it was so scary. It was like he was dead. Like pure death, not the happiness we get from the other ghosts!" she held her head in worry that it was more than she thought.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
and he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see


	5. shoulda said no

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

Lexi walked into class and sat in her spot next to Hermione. A note was set on her seat. She unfolded the parchment to find a drawing of a pair of dead grey eyes staring at her, under it was obviously a message from Hermione, from her favorite muggle movie Ghostbusters. It said _who ya going to call? Ghostbusters!_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"Hermione, you are so dead." She growled under her breath. Lexi looked over to where Hermione was sitting, not with her obviously. _Some friend_, she thought. Hermione was sitting with some girl from Hufflepuff. They were laughing and talking.  
After class Hermione tried to explain why she was with the other girl, but Lexi just kept walking to the library to study for her free period.

You can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

When she stepped into the library and saw a totally hot 7th year Gryffindor sitting on the opposite side of the table that she was sitting at.  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Daniel. You can call me Dan."  
"Hi, I'm Lexi."  
"You want to go out sometime?" his eyes had a grey shine, like the ghost. Was he the one that was in the library?  
"I have a boyfriend." She kept her gaze on the book.  
"To bad, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Not really." He came around the table and sat next to her, he placed a hand on her arm.

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

He forced her to turn towards him. He started kissing her, she banged her fists n his chest to get him off. He pushed her on her back on the table and started kissing her neck. The library door opened and footsteps came in but stopped when the person saw what was happening. Dan stopped for a minute and looked at who it was, and Lexi looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the door way of the library.

You can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

She pushed off Daniel and ran after Draco.  
"Draco, it' not what you think, I don't even like him. I don't even _know _him."  
"You're just like the rest, you just think you can just get away with shagging another guy and I won't care!" he yelled at her. "Just piss off."

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?

No... No, no, no...

"You bastered! You think you can seduce me and get away with it!" Lexi yelled as she ran up to Daniel and a group of boys he was hanging out with. They raised their wands in defense. "I don't need magic to kick your arses." She punched Daniel in the face and kicked another boy in the nuts.

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

you can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

"You got detention for me?"  
"Yeah, and I didn't even know him. You're the only on for me." Lexi tangled her fingers in Draco's blonde hair, his arms around her thin waist. She kissed him tenderly.  
"You know the seventh year talent show is coming up." Draco smiled at the face she made.  
"Crap, what have I gotten myself into?"

**I am just cranking them out today, even though I should be taking out the garbage, oh well. I was born to write, literally, I have been telling stories since I could talk! I don't need to kiss the blarney stone, I was born with the gift of gab!**


	6. Mary's song oh my, my, my

She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'

'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'

"You can go now." Madam Pomfrey said to Ginny, the school had started doing checkups every month.  
Lexi walked in and sat on the bed.  
"Madam Pomfrey, I haven't been feeling very good lately."  
"Oh?" she looked at her with concern, like she did when most girls said they weren't feeling good.

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

"I've been having stomach aches every day, and I've been throwing up."  
"When was you're last period?" Lexi counted backwards for a few seconds.  
"Two months ago."  
"Have you sexually active?"  
"Um," she turned a deep red. "Y-y-y-yes."  
"I think you're pregnant."

Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Lexi walked to the girls dormitories and started to cry. After a hour Hermione and Ginny walked up to find Lexi curled in a ball soaked in tears.  
"Oh Merlin, what's wrong, Lexi?"  
"I'm having a baby."  
"What!" Ginny was at her side trying to keep her calm.  
"What happened?"  
"Two months ago, me and my boyfriend,"  
"Boyfriend?" Hermione had no clue there was a boyfriend in this.  
"We, you know, and I found out I was pregnant."  
"Who's the father?"

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

"Draco," Fresh tears fell over the brims of her eyes.  
"D-d-draco Malfoy is the father of your baby?" Ginny unfazed from the discovery tried to keep this from becoming a cat fight, especially with a pregnant Lexi in this state of distress.  
"Its okay, Lexi, its okay. Right Hermione?"  
"Yeah, I was just caught off guard."

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me

Draco and Lexi sat at their favorite place in hogsmead village. Lexi's blue hair was longer then when they first sat there together, and it caught on everything.  
"I'll have to change that soon."  
"Why? I kind of like it."  
"I have a very good reason for not wanting to fall over all the time." Draco was very concerned when she said it like that.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

"Draco, I have to ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you always stay with me, no matter what." Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Of course, nothing can make me leave you, nothing. No even my crazy aunt."  
"I have to tell you something, please just wait for me to finish before you say anything."  
"Okay,"  
"Draco, remember a few months back?" he nodded. "Well, I found out at my check up with madam pomfrey," she took a deep breath. "That I'm pregnant."

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said, 'I do' and I did too

Take me home when we met so many years before  
Where we rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

"I thought you were going to say something worse."  
"What?" She was confused, what could, oh never mind.  
"And, I was going to ask you now, since school is almost over for good for us." He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Every Hogwarts student or faculty member looked at what was happening. "Lexi, I want to ask you, with the entire Hogwarts School here now, to make me the happiest man on earth and give your hand in marriage?"

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh, my, my, my

The tears fell over the brims of her eyes falling on her light pink cheeks.  
"I would love to marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and swept her up in a hug and twirled her around. The whole village cheered as the newly engaged couple kissed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."


	7. I'm only me when I'm with you

Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

The girls surrounded Lexi in the Gryffindor common room. Every girl from fist year to seventh wanted to see the ring, and ask if the rumor of her being pregnant were true. Obviously with the small bump that was as plain as the nose on her face.  
"I'm getting married!" she squealed with the other girls. The boys sat in the corner to afraid to disturb the rare peace that had overcome the girls.

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

"Time to break out the chest." Lexi announced as they all ran up to the girls dormitory. The boys were left in shock at the commotion the girls made.  
"It's time for my hard work to come out!" Lexi announced as she pulled out a lavender canvas box with a patch on the front that said bride and a pink rose. **(That is **_**my **_**hope chest she has.) **The first thing they pulled out was a booklet with roses on the front.

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

"You guys feel like killing _Dan_?" Lexi asked the group as they recalled the time she told them about the boy who tried to seduce her. And then she broke his nose.  
"Yeah!" they all said. They walked to Hagred's where Dan was serving detention. One group of girls would come in from the back another from the front.

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

They had found that the charm to repel a boggerd worked on other creatures. Like Dan. The small group made an advance and ran full force with wands at ready.  
"1…2…3!" Lexi shouted.  
"Ridicules!" the whole female Gryffindor population yelled. The boy started morphing into so many things it was so hard to see what he was. After a minute he stopped and the girls erupted in laughter.

When I'm with anybody else  
it's so hard to be myself  
and only you can tell

that I'm only up when you're not down  
don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
its like no matter what I do

They stopped when the door to Hagred's house opened and light poured out into the field.  
"Run!" Ginny yelled. And they followed. Dan stopped in the shape of a puppy.  
The girls got back to the dorms in time for mogonagles night patrol of the dorms to make sure they were all in bed.

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah

**This chapter sucked, I just wanted to make Dan pay. Hey he was turned into a puppy so, yeah. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does it for the baby, Lexi's baby need names, and I'm out of them.  
P.s. on my profile there is a poll for what the baby's sex is, and if there will be more than one.**


	8. White Horse

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Lexi sat on her bed and rubbed her now huge belly. It was only months till the baby would come. She stared down at her ring. After that she and Draco would get married. But she still wanted it to be a dream. She didn't know why, she just thought this wasn't meant to be. The door to the dorm opened and footsteps came up to Lexi's bed. She slowly turned to see what the person wanted.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

She saw a white light then blackness took over.  
Mean while Ginny was walking down he hall when a Slytherin pinned her to the wall.  
"Blaise, I told you not now. Harry's already suspicious!" she said to her lover. The truth was that for a month Ginny and Blaise were having an affair.  
"I had to tell you something. Bellatrix and Lusiuce escaped from Azkaban and there's a rumor that their here for Lexi. You need to get to her!"

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione ran up to Lexi's room. Hermione swung open the door to reveal an empty room. They walked to her bed were a note was place neatly on the pillow.  
'_Dear Draco,  
I have taken your fiancé. You knew this was bound to happen. You're a blood traitor, I would expect more from you! You can try, but you can't get her or the baby in time.  
Your loving aunt,  
Bellatrix Lestrange'_

Cause I'm not your princess  
this ain't a fairytale  
I'm going to find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa, whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
it's too late  
to catch me now.

**Hey, this story shall go on hyatuse for a while, I have other stories to tend to. Don't be mad, please. I will return, after my paper on Paul Revere is graded, so next week, maybe. So, just wait for that. I love you guys, my loving and adoring fans. Bye bye!**


	9. Change

**I'M BACK! This story will be better, hopefully. And I will tell you this, at the end of each chapter from now on there will be a trivia question, I got the idea from the author of God Blessed Texas. So, get your Harry Potter books out for the questions.**

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Draco sat on the bed and read the letter over and over, tears streaming down his cheeks. _Why, why did I let this happen? _He kept blaming himself for what happened to her.  
Hermione ran to the headmaster's office to report her disappearance. But they might be too late anyways, but it was a possibility that she was okay. As Hermione entered breathlessly she saw that the office was empty. There was a letter on the desk.  
_Dear students who are here to report the disappearance of Lexi Bonafontay,  
I have gathered all the staff to search for our beloved Lexi before it is too late. If you have any news of the where bouts of her shall report to the potions class room and fill out a detailed report on what happened and why this happened.  
Thank you,  
the headmaster._

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

Ginny walked down to the potions class room to wait for Blaise. She turned the corner and quickly turned back to the other corner. Her _boyfriend_ Harry was fighting with her lover Blaise. She looked, things were changing. She was in love with a Slytherin, Lexi was engaged with a Slytherin and having his baby, and Hermione, well, she might be in love with Seamus.  
This year was messed up. She waited a minute and then saw Harry leave. When he was out of earshot she came out on walked straight to Blaise.

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
to fight for what we worked for all these years  
and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

"We need to talk." she said. Her voice shaky and quiet. "I'm braking up with Harry. I love you, Blaise, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Blaise was quite.  
"I can't, I promised Harry I wasn't dating you, and I never go back on a promise."  
"But I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she was in shock.  
"It does, I just can't now, and I made a promise." Ginny, in a state of shock, slapped Blaise across the face, turned, and walked away.

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

we'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!


	10. sorry, i forgot

**Sorry I forgot the trivia question. Okay, if you are one of the first **_**five **_**to answer this correctly you will win a virtual Draco or Pansy.  
Who said this:  
**"blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." (Sorcerer's stone, chapter six.)  
**Remember first **_**five reviewers.**_


	11. Fearless

**And the winners are: ****xXStandingInTheRainXx, Scribbler95, flutetenorsaxplayer2008. They have all chosen Draco, sorry Pansy. And now I don't care how many people answer the question because now at the end of each week I will write a chapter.**

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot

Lexi woke in a cramped small room that was barely big enough for her large pregnant belly.  
"Where am I?" she said as a figure walked into the room. Then she felt a stabbing pain.  
"Relax, it will be over in minutes."  
"What?" the pain grew and she screamed.

Yeah  
Oh yeah

In the castle of Hogwarts they were thinking of what happened.  
"We have to find her, they could kill her!" Draco said hitting his fist on a desk.  
"Calm down, we can find her. We just need to think, where would they take her?" Hermione said.  
"I think I know a place." Draco said. Everyone looked up at him.

We're driven' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
absentmindedly you're making' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first

Screaming echoed in that small room Lexi was in giving birth to her baby. Soon the screaming was replaced with a baby's crying.  
"Let me see my baby." She said weakly as the figure stood up holding the small crying baby.  
"Let me think about that." Bellatrix said as it walked out.  
"No, my baby, you can't do this." She tried to pull herself up.  
"Sorry." The door closed and footsteps echoed from outside the door.

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

The group of seventh year Hogwarts students apparated into the Malfoy manor.  
"Lexi." They searched through the house. Then Hermione found the small door to the room she was being held in.  
"Lexi!" she landed at her side.  
"The baby, Bellatrix has the baby." She tried to pull herself up.

So baby drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

You put your eyes on me

"Bellatrix has the baby." She kept repeating. The sound of an infant's cries came from upstairs.  
"Hurry," she said faintly.  
Draco ran up the stairs following the sound of his child's cries. Then when he came to the room it was coming from he saw Bellatrix holding the baby in the middle of the room.

In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

"Hello, Draco." She said in her chilling child like voice. "I suppose you want your baby."  
"Bellatrix, you can't do this."  
"I am right now." She said with a chilling cackle that made the baby cry more. "If I give you the baby I won't have a free pass from Azkaban." Then Draco started advance and Bellatrix held the baby out like she would drop it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" the baby levitated out of the arms of Bellatrix.  
"Sectumsempra." Harry yelled pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake

I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

When they were back in the castle Lexi laid weakly on a bed in the hospital wing. Draco sat next to her bed with their new born baby that was as healthy as can be.  
"Draco?" she said as she woke up.  
"I'm right here." she smiled.  
"I thought it was the end when she kidnapped me.

It's the first kiss,

It's flawless,

Really something,

It's fearless

Oh yeah

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

"Everything is okay." The baby started to cry.  
"Can I see the baby?"  
"Of course." Lexi sat up and held her baby.  
"He's beautiful, and he has your eyes." She smiled as she looked into the small baby boys silver eyes.  
"What should we name him?"

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

"Leo, Leo Malfoy."

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Oh, oh yeah

**Hello, and now it is time for your cookie question. Can you tell me who said this:  
"Shoo!" page 5, first book. The rewards are Fred Weasley or George Weasley. You have till Wednesday next week.**


	12. Fifteen

**The answer is Uncle Vernon, the guy that kept locking Harry up in his room not realizing that if he let Harry go that they wouldn't have to deal with him! I swear he is one of the dumbest characters.  
The lucky winners are: xXStandingInTheRainXx,  
the ones that wanted Fred:  
The ones that wanted George: xXStandingInTheRainXx  
Let the story unwind.**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say

You know I haven't seen you around before

Ginny Weasley sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room swimming in self loathing. She had fallen for a boy that she was sure was the one but promised her boyfriend that they weren't dating and now wouldn't even make eye contact with her, and it was all her fault.  
"Come on, Ginny," said her friend Hermione Granger. "Let's go see the baby."  
"You go without me, I need to sort something's out." When Hermione walked out of the room Ginny got up and walked down to the courtyard.  
She stood in the rain and walked to the owlery. When she got there the person she loved the most was looking out on the landscape.

'Cause when you're fifteen and

Somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen feeling like

There's nothing to figure out

But count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know

Who you're gonna be

Fifteen

"Blaise." She said. He turned and looked at the fire haired girl that was soaked from walking slowly through the rain.  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
"I come here when I need to think." She walked over to one of the windows.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Us." She said simply.  
"What about us? You have Harry now." He looked blankly out the window.  
"But I don't love him, not how I love you. And I'm pretty sure he's been cheating on me."

You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abgail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the others girls

Who think they're so cool

We'll be out of here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date

And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying

And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one

And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

She gave a heavy breath as she watched the rain storm get heavier.  
"Rain storms used to calm me, help me think. My mom always said that I was meant for the weather, that I would control it with one breath. And that's why it calmed me."  
"I think you're meant for fire." Ginny looked at Blaise. "You have the most fire filled eyes that can make anyone fall under your spell, and the reddest hair of all Weasley's." he chuckled.  
"Shut up." She said lightheartedly.  
"The weather only makes you fizzle out. That's why you're the happiest in the sun light."

'Cause when you're fifteen and

Somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

When you're fifteen and your first kiss

Makes you head spin 'round but

In your life you'll do things greater

Than dating the boy on the football team

But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted

Was to be wanted

Wish you could go back

And tell yourself what you know now

"Or you're full of crap." Ginny said. "You haven't make eye contact with me for a week, you promised Harry that you weren't dating, and I broke up with him for you." Ginny walked over to him.  
"I can break a promise once in a while." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her head began to spin, his lips felt like heaven on hers. Then he leaned away. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."  
"I love you, Blaise Zabini."

Back then I swore I was gonna

Marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abgail gave everything she had to a boy

Who changed his mind

And we both cried

They sat in the owlery snogging for an hour. Then Ginny walked down to the hospital wing where Lexi was still staying with the baby.  
When she got there Lexi was sitting up in her bed holding her son as Draco was asleep in the chair next to her.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked her.  
"Tired, happy, tired." They laughed. "How about you?"  
"Happy, in love, and in love."  
"Who's the lucky guy? Harry?"  
"No, um, Blaise." Ginny said. "I broke up with Harry to be with him."

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall

I've found time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be

At fifteen

"Blaise? You and Blaise are together?" Lexi said with disbelieve.  
"Yeah," Ginny said timidly. "We were going out behind Harry's back for a while."  
Two hours of talking and three stinky diapers later Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was buzzing with joy for the next day. The next day Lexi was able to leave the hospital wing and go back to classes and everyone was looking forward to seeing the baby outside of the hospital wing.  
Lexi had never been more popular since she and Draco got engaged and found out about the baby.  
"He looks like his father, even has his silver eyes." Pavarati said.  
"And has Lexi's laugh. He laughed when I got to see him." Katie Bell said. Everyone had seen the baby in the hospital wing, because they were all family.

Lalalalala

Your very first day

Take a deep breath girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

**And this week's quote is:  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T **_**BELIEVE**_** WHAT IT'S DOING!" page 28. No book for you this week.  
The prizes are Crookshanks the cat or scabbers the rat.**


	13. The Best Day

**The answer to last week is Dudley's friend Piers. Who knows what will happen to Lexi, Draco, and little Leo who is based on my little brother who I am so proud of.  
WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REVIEW! Don't you guys want to have the honor of answering the question?**

I'm five years old

It's getting cold out

Got my big coat on

I hear your laugh

And look up at smiling at you

I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch

And the tractor rides

Lexi sat in the common room feeding Leo a bottle and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning and she had a long day of classes for her first day back. Thankfully all her classes were with Slytherin so she would have Draco with her. Soon Leo was asleep in her arms, his little eyes fluttered closed as he finished his bottle.  
"Thank you." She said to him. She walked up to the girl's dorm and put him in the little crib that had been set up by her bed.

Look now, the sky is gold

I hug your legs

And fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

She laid on her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin and let sleep take her for the rest of the night.  
The next morning she woke up when Leo started to stir. Then he started to cry because he was hungry. All of the girls sat up straight in their beds as Lexi started to fix a bottle for him.  
"At least we have a new alarm clock." Pavarati joked. A pillow flew from Lexi's bed and connected with Pavarati's face. "I was kidding." She said as she grabbed her robes.

I'm 13 now

And don't know how

My friends could be so mean

I come home crying

And you hold me tight

And grab the keys

And we drive and drive

Until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop

Till I forgotten all their names

Lexi walked to Potions carrying her book bag and Leo's diaper bag and Leo.  
"You're going to get spoiled by Gryffindor." She said to her baby. All of the girls were treating him like their own and the boys kept saying they would get him a toy broom, which annoyed Lexi a great deal because she didn't want Leo to be obsessed with Quidditch like his father.

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing

On the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father

His strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother

Inside and out

"Well, Hello, Mr. Dad." Lexi said as she met Draco outside of the class room.  
"Hello, Mrs. Mom. How was Leo last night?"  
"He woke us all up twice because he was hungry, but I managed to sleep a little." She laughed. They walked into class and there was a small place that had been placed for Leo to lie down in the class room.  
"Good morning class." Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. "Today we will be making a simple sleeping serum for a warm up."

He's better than nothing

I grew up in a pretty house

And I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found

From back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen

And you're talking to me

Lexi laid Leo in the little play pen that was by her table. All of the teachers (okay, Snape not so much) were so happy about Lexi and Leo being safe again that they all conjured a little play pen in each classroom for him.  
Leo smiled up at his mother as she made her potion.

It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships

And the seven dwarves

My Daddy's smart

And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side

Even when I was wrong

"You may stop stirring now." Slughorn said. He examined each potion and gave five points to the best of the best potions.  
"Hope mommy did well." Lexi whispered to her baby who was yawning. This made Lexi and Draco laugh.

And I love you for giving me your eyes

Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew

Then Lexi and Draco walked to Transfiguration together. Students would stop and oo and awe at the beautiful little baby boy that was smiling at his parents like there was no tomorrow.  
"Now, today we will learn how to turn furniture into animals." Lexi was then hesitant to set Leo in the play pen that was set by her desk for him. "Oh, don't worry Lexi. We won't turn little Leo into a lion." Everyone giggled.  
"Are you sure?" Lexi joked.

So I'm taken this chance to say

I had the best day with you today

**And this week you will tell me this, who said:  
"could do with some of those letters now, eh?" page 44.  
**


	14. Beautiful Eyes

**WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS ANSWERING THE QUESTION! Are you guys bored with it, or do you not care? You know what! I'm just not going to do the questions anymore!**

Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes, I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere, where you are  
I wanna be where

Draco sat in the common room with his son who was laughing at everyone who passed. It was hard to get homework done and take care of Leo so he and Blaise came up with a plan. One of them would work on homework and the other would take care of Leo and they would switch when they finished one classes homework. After an hour Leo had fallen asleep and Pansy, who had finished her homework, volunteered to watch him till the boys were done with homework.

You're here  
your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

Soon Draco was done and picked up his son from the arms of a sleeping Pansy, who had fallen asleep after Leo did for the second time.  
"Night." He said to Blaise who was almost done with his Dark Arts homework. As soon as Draco made it into the boys dorm Leo was stirring. Soon he was whining. "Shh, it's okay." Draco said trying to calm Leo.

I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while, I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where

The next morning Draco and Lexi met in the great hall.  
"Hey, how did you sleep?" Lexi asked as she nibbled on a piece of toast.  
"He didn't wake up at all." Draco kissed her on the cheek and sat down. After breakfast Lexi had a class without Draco. They started spending fewer classes together since it started to get easier to take care of the baby. Lexi walked into charms class and laid Leo in his little play pen.

You're here  
your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

Lexi finished her notes and packed her books. She leaned down to pick up Leo and laughed at Hermione who was sitting next to them and book bag had burst open with papers and books.  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as Leo laughed at her.  
"Your bag." Lexi said holding in her laughter. Ink was now slowly dripping from the bag. "How many classes are you taking?"  
"All but divinations, it's a waste of time. Reading tea leaves, auras, omens, it's all nonsense." She picked up her books and paper and used a simple spell to gather the ink back in its bottle.

Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you  
Kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about, dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, eyes  
Beautiful eyes


	15. The way I loved you

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

Lexi was loathing her schedule for the next day. Her first class was dark arts with professor Snape. She didn't want to take Leo with her since he was only a baby and could get scared by the advanced lessons.  
"I can watch him well you're in dark arts, I have a free period." Hermione said.  
"Thanks Hermione, I just really don't want Leo to get scared. That's why I don't take him to Herbology, we've been taking care of man eating Venus flytraps."  
"Yeah, One of those at my homework." They started to laugh. Then a crying came from the crib upstairs.  
"I'll be right back."

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Lexi walked up the stairs to the crib where Leo was crying.  
"It's okay, sweetie." She picked him up and smelled the worst thing ever. "Oh, gross." She laid him on her bed and started to change his diaper. Then he fell back to sleep and she carried him down stairs in her arms.  
"I swear he does that on purpose." She joked.  
"I remember when my little brother was born." Hermione said. "He peed on me once."

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

After doing her homework and feeding Leo, Lexi walked up to her room waiting for the month to be over and the wedding day would be closer. A summer wedding was her dream, and Draco and her were getting married in July.  
"Lexi?" Ginny asked as she sleepily walked up the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"I don't know how to tell everyone about me and Blaise, I'm afraid-"  
"Never be afraid, not if you're in love. I learned that with Draco. I was afraid to tell him I was pregnant, I thought he wouldn't love me anymore, but I told him and he loved me more and now we're getting married. If you're really in love never be afraid." Said Lexi boldly.  
Ginny looked down at her hands. "Do you think that Blaise would do the same thing with me?" she asked.  
"Well, are you guys in love?"  
"Yes, I think."

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

"Well, I guess then." Lexi went to bed and fell asleep.  
Ginny sat on her bed and thought about what Lexi had said. If Blaise was really in love he would love her no matter what. But was he in love with her or was he lusting for her? She was in love with him, she knew she was because with Harry she was just lusting for him because he was a "hero" to the wizarding world, but with Blaise she thought about him all the time, she has fun with him, she doesn't feel insecure, and she was a hundred percent sure that she was in love with him! But what about him? Did he love her?  
Well, on the other side of the castle Blaise was thinking the same thing.

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

That's when Ginny decided, they _should _tell everyone. Keeping their relationship a secret was old, they couldn't be together outside of their late night meetings, and she wanted to see him when they were in Hogsmead, she wanted to snog with him in the halls, she wanted to be with him all the time!  
The next morning Ginny walked down to the great hall and Blaise was reading outside of the hall. She walked up to him, pulled the book down and kissed him.

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

"Ginny what are you doing?" Ron gasped at the sight of his sister kissing Blaise Zabini.  
"I'm kissing my boyfriend." She smiled and looked into Blaise's eyes. "I love you, Blaise."  
"I love you, too, Ginny." Everyone was gawking at the sight of the red headed Gryffindor and the Italian Slytherin kissing right outside of the great hall.  
After breakfast everyone made their way to class. Lexi was anxious to see her little Leo, she was still getting used to the fact that she didn't have him with her at all times.

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

After Lexi and Draco had started classes together again with their son, and Ginny and Blaise were together (and not in the owlery or dark halls) Hermione saw what everyone had, everyone had someone to love. All she ever had to love was books, at Hogwarts she never had anything to love.  
She sat in the Gryffindor common room watching Leo when Ron walked in. he looked really pissed.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"I can't do any work in the library now because Ginny and Blaise keep going there to snog and it's disgusting!" he sat in an armchair by the fire.  
"Well, do you think Ginny would get up and leave the library just because she saw you snogging me?" Ron's ears turned pink. Hermione smiled slightly and looked down.

And that's the way I loved you


	16. Breathe

**Now it's time for another announcement. The answer is Draco Malfoy! The dreamy wizard that has stolen the hearts of many a girls, Muggle or witch. BUT NOT THIS HUFFLEPUFF!**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people

And sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Hermione sat in the library reading her potions book when a familiar voice came from behind her.  
"Are you always reading?" she turned to see Seamus Finnegan.  
"It's all I have." He sat next to her as she resumed reading.  
"Haven't you got someone who can get you out of this fortress of books?" Hermione laughed.  
"Not really."  
"Well now you do." Seamus kissed her and she felt herself fly to the moon and back. Why the kiss was broken Hermione closed her book and smiled.

Mmm mmm mmmmmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Draco and Lexi looked down at their son and knew that he was reason enough to live. He was the most beautiful baby in the world. He was playing with a flock of birds that Lexi had conjured. They flew just out of reach and sang to him. He would look at the different things they were mixing in potions class and reach out to grab the pretty bottles that were placed on the table. He cooed at his parents and laughed.  
"He'll sure like to talk when he's older." Lexi said as the baby "talked" to the passing people that would "forget" stuff for the potion so they could see him. He looked at a bird that was singing to him and he sang back, then swatted at the baby.

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie

It's the kind you don't really want to see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

Ginny laid her head on her boyfriend's chest as they watched the clouds go by on the hot day.

"Blaise?" Ginny said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah,"  
"We need to talk about something." she bit her lip and sat up.  
"What's wrong?" Blaise sat up.  
"When you say you love me do you mean it?"  
"Of course, I don't know where I would be without you." He looked deep into her eyes as she looked into his. Tears filled her eyes. "Ginny, what's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I-I'm," a sob shook her body as she tried to tell him. "I'm,"  
"Ginny, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant,"  
"Ginny, I can't believe it, we're having a baby?" he wasn't mad, he was quite the opposite.  
"B-but there's something else." She started to cry harder. "It's not yours, its Harry's."

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

It had been a week since Ginny told Blaise and her parents. Her abdomen was hurting and thought that Lexi would be able to tell what was happening to her. She was counting the days before she would try a muggle test.  
Speaking over tests, exams were close to done and the end of school was coming closer. Lexi and Draco were starting to plan the wedding more and had decided that they would have it a month after the end of school.  
Hermione had started to date Seamus and was head over heels for him. His laugh made her heart go pitter patter and his smile would make her head spin. He was all she thought of, all that she wanted, and all that she ever needed. She wanted him to want her like she wanted him, the feeling that took her mind over every time his name was mentioned or she thought she saw him. He was the only thing that she wanted in the world.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

It's 2AM

Feel like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

"He's perfect for you, and you're perfect for him." Lexi said to her friend.  
"I know, I just can't stop thinking about him." The three friends sat in the common room and chatted.  
"I just hope that you guys will keep it up after we graduate." She took a sip of pumpkin juice from a flask that Dobby had brought up with two others and some fruit and pastries. "I would hate to see you guys break up, you're the perfect couple."  
"You guys," Ginny said. "I have to tell you something, and I have to tell Harry too."  
"What?" Lexi was worried by Ginny's tone.  
"I-I'm pregnant and it's Harry's baby." Hermione and Lexi gasped.  
"Oh, I can't believe it. How far along are you?"  
"A little over a month, I told my parents and Blaise last week." Tears started to pool in her eyes.  
"Did Blaise leave you?"  
"No, he's happy about the baby, it's just my mom and dad want me to marry Harry."

It's 2AM

Feel like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

Oh

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
"Because there's a small chance that I'm not pregnant and I wanted to know first." She sighed. "I'm taking a muggle pregnancy test in a few days."  
"Oh, I can't believe it." Hermione hugged her red headed friend. "Are you going to keep it?"  
"I-I think, maybe." She took a deep breath. "But I still have a year at Hogwarts and I don't know if I can take care of a baby for the whole year by myself."  
"We can help you; we can come down on the weekends and help you out." Lexi laid Leo down and sat on the other side of Ginny. "Everything will be okay."

I can't breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

Breathe without you, but I have to

It had been two weeks after she told her friends and she had taken a muggle pregnancy test and she was in fact pregnant. Her parents kept telling her she needed to marry Harry but she wanted to marry Blaise after she graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione told her about the doctor that she and her mom had seen that could help her, so they decided that she would go the week after the end of school.

Ohh

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...


	17. You're not sorry

All this time I was wasting,

Hoping you would come around

I've been givin' out chances every time

And all you do is let me down

And it's taken me this long baby

But I figured you out

School ended and everyone was getting off the train. Hermione, Lexi, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Draco met Mrs. Weasley on the other side of the barrier. She and Mr. Weasley had gotten two taxi's to take them home. Draco, Lexi, Ginny, and Hermione in one and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry in the other.  
"How old is he?" the taxi driver asked Lexi as he looked at the small baby in her arms.  
"Almost two months."  
"That's the best time; I've got five of my own, all girls." He pulled out a picture of him and his daughters. There were five from around eight years old to one.  
Soon they were at the burrow; all the boys got the bags well the girls went inside and Mrs. Weasley figured out the sleeping arrangements. Ron and Harry would sleep in Ron's room, Hermione and Ginny would sleep in Ginny's room, and Draco and Lexi would sleep in Percy's old room.  
Leo started to laugh as they walked up the stairs to their room.  
"And here we are Percy's old room." Lexi opened the door to reveal a very simple room. There was a bed big enough to fit Draco and Lexi, a crib that was set up for Leo, a dresser, and an empty bookshelf.

And you think it would be fine again

But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry

Draco set their trunks down and looked around.  
"He must have been boring." He said seeing that there was nothing that implied that anyone had stayed there prior to them, as the twins old room still had old prototypes and posters lining the walls. Draco couldn't remember Percy from his days that Hogwarts, he had a way of blocking unwanted memories.  
"More then you can imagine." She laid Leo in the crib that from her best guess was Ron's from the maroon R on it.

But I don't believe you baby,

Like I did before

You're not sorry.

Oh no, no, no.

Ginny sat in her room not wanting to go down stairs as she knew that her mother would want talk to her about the wedding for her and Harry that she didn't want to have.  
"Ginny," Her mother came through the door.  
"Yes?" she knew what she was going to say.  
"We need to talk about the wedding."  
"I don't want to marry Harry, I love Blaise. That's all I need to know and all anyone needs to know."  
"But, dear, Harry's the father and you need to marry him so the baby has a father." Ginny started to think. _I know what to do!  
_"Harry isn't the father!" She said quickly. Her mother looking taken aback.  
"But you said that he was in your letter."  
"He _might _be the father."

Looking so innocent,

I might believe you if I didn't know

Could've loved you all my life

If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold

And you got to share your secrets

And I'm tired of being last to know

And now you're asking me to listen

Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

"I was seeing Blaise behind Harry's back; the baby could be Blaise's." Hermione walked in.  
"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting anything?"  
"No dear, I was just going to go fix dinner." Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs.  
"What happened?" Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.  
"I told her Blaise might be the father because I was seeing him behind Harry's back. I'll be right back." She got up and walked into the bathroom.

Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby,

Like I did before

You're not sorry.

No, no, Oh.

Two weeks later they were all getting ready for the wedding. The wedding was set up outside where the sun shone beautifully. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were helping the bride get ready.  
"You look beautiful." Hermione said. She was wearing a blue dress with a V neckline and knee length skirt.  
"I know." She said. She let out a sigh of nervousness and they started to walk down to the altar.

You're not sorry.

No, no, Oh.

You had me crawling for you honey

And it never would have gone away, no

You used to shine so bright,

But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

The bride walked down the aisle and came to face her soon to be husband.  
"You look beautiful." Draco said, taking his brides hands.  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as your wife?" the minister asked.  
"I do."  
"And do you, Lexi Bonafontay, take this man, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as your husband?"

There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby,

Like I did before

You're not sorry.

No, no, Oh.

You're not sorry.

No, no. Oh.


End file.
